Entre nieve
by Grayse
Summary: La vida de Hinata no podía estar mejor, es candidata en las pruebas ANBU y si solo pudiera deshacerse de las molestas mariposas que se instalan en su estómago cada vez que Sasuke Uchiha hace aparición tendría el puesto ganado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos!! mmm se que me toca actualizar mi otro fic...pero es que tuve un poco de inspiración y escribi este u.u Solo tendrá dos capítulo junto con un epílogo y será, o eso tengo planeado, un poco tétrico XD no mucho pero de manera razonable.**_

**_Es un SasuHina navideño sin las normales muestras de afecto, aunque claro que habrá regalos n.n_**

_Estaba nevando_

No podía recordar cuando había sido la última que vez que había contemplado la nieve caer de una manera tan tranquila como aquella, el invierno pasado hubo tormenta prácticamente toda la navidad. Si, lo recordaba porque había perdido horas de entrenamiento a causa de la fuerte ventisca.

Se abrigó un poco con aquellas suaves mantas que momentos atrás su primo había colocado sobre sus hombros y contempló el fuego de la chimenea en silencio. Todo el esfuerzo puesto en los entrenamientos por fin había dado frutos. Ahora, guardado en su habitación, el chaleco de Jounin demostraba cuanto había mejorado.

Muchas veces había deseado ser poseedora de ese rango, pero ahora que lo había alcanzado solo esperaba el momento para pertenecer a algún escuadrón ANBU así como su primo. Neji siempre había sido un genio, era bueno para las artes marciales, bueno en tratos con la alta sociedad, bueno manejando chackra. Era extraño como el titulo de "genio" podía ser dado sin necesidad de poseer un coeficiente intelectual como el de Shikamaru.

Neji era, sin mentira alguna, un genio para muchas cosas, menos para las matemáticas. En eso la heredera Hyuuga era indudablemente mejor, nunca necesitó ayuda para memorizar las tablas de multiplicar, ni para los examenes de cálculo de Iruka-sensei. Y tampoco necesitó ningún tipo de linea de sangre para resolver el examen en las pruebas chunin al contrario de su primo.

Todo lo que ella necesitó para llegar a ser una ninja respetada fue un poco de confianza, no estaba casada aunque ya estuviera en edad de tener hijos. Su padre paso varios años intentando juntarla con cualquier joven de noble familia y alto cargo, su última opción había sido, por muy irónico que suene, Naruto Uzumaki. Ya su amor por el era cosa del pasado, los sonrojos y los tartamudeos fueron quedando de lado dando paso a sonrisas agradecidas y palabras de aliento.

_19 años - suspiró, llevaba demasiado tiempo en esa aldea, después de tanto tiempo de desaprobar a esas chicas enamoradizas no podía evitar sentirse como una de ellas._

Sasuke Uchiha era su problema, con nombre y apellido se había convertido en el peor terror de la Hyuuga. Después de la superada fijación por el rubio comenzó a notar un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago cuando el Uchiha se encontraba cerca de ella, cuando le hablaba comentándole sobre algún cambio en la aldea después de la misión o simplemente cuando después de un largo entrenamiento sonreía con superioridad y decía "Nada mal Hyuuga...nada mal"

Se abrazó a sus rodillas hundiendo la cara en la manta, a la mañana siguiente se celebraría la prueba para ingresar al escudrón ANBU, y ella junto a los otros chicos que una vez fueron los 9 novatos arriesgarían su vida en ella.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**_No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo o.o Tarde mucho en actualizar T.T gomenasai...Los capitulos son cortos, porque el fic es corto. Trataré que el epílogo sea un poco más extenso u.u_**

* * *

Los pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre su cabello mojándolo lijeramente, llevaba más de treinta minutos esperando las instrucciones que darían comienzo a la prueba. Observaban todo con deleite, tratando de no perder detalle de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su primo se encontraba entre la multitud, cuando los opalinos ojos de Neji se clavaron en los suyos supo que había llegado la hora.

_- Hinata Hyuuga - con paso lento, avanzó hasta situarse en el centro del gran estadio preparado para las demostraciones._

Aún sintiendo la mirada de su primo en ella trató de respirar hondo y relajarse, no se encontraba nerviosa, llevaba demasiado tiempo preparándose para ese día como para estarlo. Sintió sus manos temblar lijeramente y su respiración agitarse en espera de las instrucciones. Se encontraba tremendamende emocionda, excitada, _ansiosa._

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, Neji le había explicado que para lograr pasar esta prueba era necesario estar preparado para cualquier cosa, ella solo tenía que mantenerse firme y lograr vencer cualquier obstáculo que intentara desviarla de su objetivo.

_Y entonces ocurrió._

Sasuke Uchiha apareció frente a ella, sosteniendo su arma de manera amenzante, y sonriendo de una forma tan encantadora que Hinata se sorprendió de que nadie escuchara el aleteo que se había desatado en su estómago. No se dió cuenta de que había retrocedido unos pasos hasta que notó como la sonrisa de El se hacía más extensa. _Se estaba burlando._

_- No es por ofender Hyuuga...pero creo que estas asustada - las miradas de todos estaban posadas en ellos - Cuando terminemos podrás echarte a temblar, pero por ahora prepárate._

_- Combate uno a uno. Sasuke Uchiha contra Hinata Hyuuga - la voz del examinador sonó lejana en los oidos de Hinata, podía sentir la mirada de su primo aún clavándose en ella, la sonrisa burlona del Uchiha, sus manos temblando ya lejos de sentir ansias._

Se dió cuenta en ese momento que la hacía temblar. Ella no quería a Uchiha Sasuke.

_Lo amaba_

Y estaba asustada, por lo que este examen ANBU podría hacerles a ambos. El estaba allí para luchar contra ella, aunque el fuera ANBU, ahora era el encargado de medir sus fuerzas.

_Y ella tenía miedo._

Sintiéndose la persona más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra activó el Byakugan y se preparó para luchar. El, con sus pupilas alteradas por el Sharingan y arma en mano, lanzó el primer golpe.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Y se acabó...supongo que querrán matarme luego por el final. Y aunque se, de verdad se, que me ha quedado corto, no pude encontrarle una mejor explicación. A ver, escribiré más one-shot porque los amo - así que espero que se pasen por ellos uno de esos días y...pues nada. Bye XD_**

_**Epílogo. Fin, finito.**_

Estaba oscureciendo, una a una las luces de la calle eran prendidas. Hinata, sentada en el patio, sonreía a lo niños que pasaban con sus padres, las arrugas surcaban su pálido rostro y sus ojos siempre brillantes se apagaban poco a poco.

_Hoy se cumplen sesenta años - pronto sus hijos vendrían a visitarla, traerían a los pequeños, sus nietos, que correrían hacia ella gritando "¡Abuela!, ¡abuela!". Lástima que esta vez no podría abrazarlos, no podría besarles sus perfumadas cabezas, y tampoco podría mirarles sus hermosos ojos blancos propios de los Hyuuga. No podría contarles por décima vez la historia de como su abuelo y ella terminaron juntos, pero ahora, solo porque sabía que estaba muriendo, era la hora de contarla por última vez._

_El combate había comenzado hacía ya media hora, puños, patadas, técnicas y arañazos era lo que todos en las gradas presenciaban. Hinata a pesar de estar herida tanto mental como físicamente continuaba peleando. Sasuke sonreía con cada golpe que la Hyuuga lograba asestarle, no era una sonrisa socarrona como otras veces, esta era orgullosa, estaba feliz por Hinata._

_Su brazo derecho estaba completamente ensangrentado, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por todo el tiempo que llevaba el Byakugan activado y sospechaba que Sasuke estaba en las mismas condiciones, un último golpe, uno solo decidiría el final de este combate. El "__Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonsho" impactó directamente en el pecho de Sasuke dejándolo momentáneamente sin respiración, eso es todo, es lo último que los jueces necesitaban para parar el combate._

_Ganadora...Hinata Hyuuga_

_Aún cuando sangra su brazo, cuando tiene la cabeza adolorida y los sentimientos a flor de piel se permite reír. Ríe, y su risa llena los oídos de todos lo presentes, le arranca una sonrisa a Neji que se encu__entra unos pasos lejos, y hace que a Sasuke Uchiha se le encoja el corazón de alegría aunque no lo demuestre. El Uchiha es su maestro, lo ha sido desde hace unos años, desde que Hinata entendió que las técnicas de los Hyuugas no eran siempre las mejores, y que no todos los Uchihas son asesinos despiadados como su padre se empeñaba en pintarlos._

_Gracias a Sasuke se convirtió en Jounnin, y por el es ahora ANBU._

_Felicidades, Hyuuga - las manos le tiemblan y teme que pronto el corazón se le detenga de lo rápido que va pero se arroja sobre el sin importarle que todo un estadio los observe._

Lo que ocurrió después de eso, es borroso para la envejecida memoria de Hinata, con esfuerzo, apenas logra recordar pequeños pedazos de su vida, recuerda las manos de Sasuke rodeándola y sus tibios labios sobre los suyos. Porque Hinata es vieja, si que lo es, pero aún recuerda como las mariposas de su estómago se convirtieron en pájaros. También entre la niebla que ahora son sus recuerdos, siente el peso de su heredero en sus brazos, con ojos Hyuuga y orgullo Uchiha, así fue su primer hijo.

No recuerda su boda, seguramente porque no la hubo, pero no le importa, porque sabe que su padre si aceptó su unión, y el que no se casase seguro fue rebeldía de jóvenes.

Siente sus párpados más pesados, sus manos entumecidas que sostienen una manta para resguardarse del frío que azota ese diciembre. Ya es la hora, hace un tiempo que Sasuke ya no está con ella, y siente que ha perdido a su otra mitad. Esta deseosa de reunirse con el, para recordar buenos tiempos y si sus pobres huesos y los de el se lo permiten, quisiera arrojarse sobre el como hace unos años. Una última sonrisa es regalada a la aldea de Konoha antes de su partida.

Cuando sus hijos y nietos la encontraron parecía dormida, como si soñara con un mundo maravilloso del que no quería despertar. Porque hay cosas que al pasar los años no se olvidan, solo quedan esparcidos, quedan esparcidos en la nieve, pero están allí, solo hace falta soportar el frío he ir a buscarlos.

* * *

**Es un poco doloroso llegar al final de esto, si, es eso o la dosis de depresión que me dió Anko esta tarde ¬¬ Bueno...Les agradezco a todos, a TODOS sin excepción. A los que comenzaron a leerme pero no continuaron, a lo que llegaron hasta el final, a los que me dejaron comentarios y a los que no también **


End file.
